Echo Hall
'Welcome' You're traveling to another dimension...a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind...a journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. Your next stop: Echo Hall. Now, let us travel back within our little dimension, back into the olden days. Picture this: a set of intellectual people by the names of Loveyy, IrisSea, Zshadow and HeroicBard are relaxing in the lavish Hall, puffing their pipes, discussing the marvelous weather, and practically chatting the day away- the time flying by. The months pass, regulars come and go, TheShadowOfZ takes ownership of the Echoing Concourse, and the fine community retains it's strong bonds. It is current time again and said community is a quite interesting one, from the SuperSerious to the SuperSilly and all the fellas in between, resulting in a hug-filled pulchritudinous atmosphere for anyone and everyone to enjoy. The washroom's over there, clean up, come on in, and enjoy a place like no other: Echo Hall: Room of the weird and random. 'Regulars' These Lords, Ladies, Knights, Earls, and the Gods are the unwavering Echonians who light the Hall up daily with their presence, their swords drawn with pride as the music of the ancient ones echos through. We pan the scene to see Perfec7, selling Plushies to all who would like a Plushie, Hannah over by the Harp plucking away- her song mesmerizes the peasant passerby, mystic0magic magic'ing mystically in the corner- he summons prosperity to all who enter, Eudy the Z-made dragon panda nuzzling, huggling, glomping, pouncing, snuzzling and snuggling a multitude of cantankerous ragamuffins, or rather- Knights, at the entrance, ZeeKing presiding over it all, Carys and Flood looking down from their godly thrones. Below is a tribute to them and the others, who are the Hall. 'We are the Echonians' 'We are legion' 'And now, a brief description of the people who reside in the Hall. The gods, the morons, the liars, the awesome regulars, the trolls. And just the plain WEIRD.' CarysMoo Possibly the most awesome person you will ever meet, along with Floodfrog. He is one of the many gods, of which only two live today. A harsh, but fair, ruler of the Hall. He joined Kongregate, and Echo Hall, on the 7th March, 2009. He has remained loyal to the Hall ever since. With a decently high IQ and another god on his side, he is on an eternal quest to restore the Hall to its former glory. Floodfrog Possibly the most awesome person you will ever meet, along with CarysMoo. She is also a god, and has recently returned from a long break from Kongregate. She joined Kongregate, and the Hall, on the 29th September, 2008. She has taken multiple breaks since then. While not as harsh as Carys, her methods are just as effective in keeping the trolls at bay in Echo Hall. Along with CarysMoo, and a few loyal followers, she is also on an eternal quest to restore Echo Hall to its former glory. : TwiiKuu : Cryptosporidian A well mannered Moderator on Kongregate, Crypto is a strong believer in good grammar. He is a floating metal eyeball, and is probably the friendliest one you will ever meet. This is his main account, and although he can be found striding through other Rooms, Echo Hall is his home. :D : : EudyGeekLover Eudy. Yewdy. Oody. Ewdy. EGL. Apparently, she loves geeks. A frequently seen member of Echo Hall, Eudy is a common user of ":3" and good friends with most of the regulars. She joined Kongregate on September 22, 2009, and has been Eudying around ever since. She also loves her vibrating electric panties. Kirby97 : : Sunngami One of the most Un-godly creatures residing in Echo Hall's turtle pond, he is a slightly vulgar troll who enjoys hypnotising people, turning them into cakes, and eating them. : : Mystic0magic A self-proclaimed reverse pedophile, Mystic often spends his time playing Team Fortresss 2, Zombie Panic, or screwing around on Omegle. He's online quite a bit, and is on a mission to mute every mod. His current total is nearing three hundred. Mystic is pretty cool, and has some decent grammar skills. Woot. His current account joined Kong on October 12, 2008. : Mario Mario is NOT a plumber. He's possibly one of the most awesome people in the Hall, and we all love him. He's funny, intelligent, and generally awesome. He registered Kongregate on July 24th, 2007. He orginated from The Valley, but after some unknown drama, he escaped to Echo Hall, with many other awesome, refreshing regulars. Our favourite room ginger, our one and only Mario. : : Valcero/Clairehof : : ZAchaPi One of the most annoying, yet loyal members of Echo Hall. He can't keep a secret, but we all love him. Formally known as 'Apprentice'. CarysMoo adopted him as his apprentice in mid 2009, and he still has the rules written down. He's very good at sending the most annoying links, and embarrassing memories. He's a very quiet member of the Hallz, but one of (if the most) our loyal members. He makes up all smile, and can cheer up the Room. : : Zshadow - Room Owner Zshadow is the coolest room owner you could ever wish for. He's laid back, cool, funny, and is fantastic at swaying gracefully in the wind. He's a math and science nerd, but we love him for it. He has owned Echo Hall since February 2009, and has been a moderator since January 2009. He's been loyal to us ever since, even though he's rarely on. However, he is always present, and frequently talks telepathicly to Crypto, saying, 'I'm watching you.' Omnipresent Freak XD <3 Zshadow, may you live long (not that he's not old already<3), and prosper. Endoa Endoa is quite a friendly person who is also very funny. He seems to like RP and likes greeting people with the word "yo". He is a friend to many other regulars in Echo Hall, as well. He sits in his chair below the Attic, reading his book that never seems to end. He has a shotgun under his chair, for extreme purposes only. Ghostfurret GhostFurret is a really random guy. He is a regular in Echo Hall who loves 8-bit, and chiptunes. You could ask him just about anything about Nintendo and he'll answer it. Not always correctly, but most of the time. Like Endoa, he greets people with the word "yo". He doesn't chat too often but when he does, he comments on the most recent chat posts. He sometimes like to say "8-bit is your friend :D" 1Python64 ASilva93 JawUnleashed Jaw, a friend to all Kongregate people. He joined the group on the day of December 31, 2008. He started out in The Valley chatroom and somehow ended up heading into Echo Hall sometime in 2009, (Which is now his home chat). When he comes into Echo Hall, he enjoyed talking to friends and earning badges, (Mentioned in his profile). His greatest Kongregate acheivment (Also mentioned on his Kongregate profile) was earning 2 Impossible in one day! (Which was accomplished on 6/18/2010) The History of Echo Hall: A Legend This story is the story of the once great chat, Echo Hall. A long, long time ago, Echo Hall was the most glorious of chats. Trolls fell at the feet of the mighty guardians of Echo Hall, and happiness spread throughout the chat. However, after a period of time, one of the Guardians left, abandoning the others. During that absence, another Guardian left, and a force of great evil entered into the weakened chat. The sole remaining Guardian was forced to protect the chat with little assistance, and Echo Hall was nearly overrun. He tried his very best, but the ones he had previously called friends, had turned their backs on him. It seemed the whole world was against him, but he persisted. A great deal of trolls were kept at bay, but it was slowly becoming too much for the remaining Guardian. After many months, the first Guardian to leave returned, and found the once glorious chat in a terrible state of destruction and chaos. The Guardian that had stayed had not been able to protect most of the chat against the force of great evil alone, and the leader had taken over the Hall, claiming it as his own. The Evil had already begun to brainwash and create new supporters to further solidify his power in the chat. The remaining Guardian had tried his best, but the evil was far more powerful than he, and could banish the Guardian in a matter of seconds. The Guardian had no one left on his side, he was the only one who could see the damage that the Evil had brought to the Hall. His supporters danced around him in disgusting adoration, calling the despicable evil 'friend'. As soon as the situation was determined, the returning Guardian challenged the Evil, but was soon overcome by his powers, even with the combined strength of the other Guardian. Realizing that a continued confrontation would be foolhardy, the once-great leaders of Echo Hall began to gather support, from both the old and new crowds, hoping to one day free the chat from the oppressive and tyrannical Evil. And so they waited, deciding that if Echo Hall could not be reclaimed, they would found a new land, a land even more glorious than Echo Hall was in its prime, where the great of the great could live forever in awesomeness. And so our story ends for now. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners